Kiss It Better
by StayBeautiful1
Summary: If you're not RoxyPony- you probably won't enjoy this as much as she would.


**A/N:** Hi Twinner! You said you'd need a lot of TVF to help get you through the recovery from your surgery- so how about this shit? ;)

RoxyPony had surgery for uhm- lady things. But I wanted her to wake up to something good. So, I wrote her this little one shot. I hope you like this. It really has no point, and it really has no story line at all, but fuck off.

Love you always, sister xoxoxoxoxo

Kayden Stone, in all of her strong, rough and tough glory, laid in the bed of the hospital, in a state that you normally would never find her in. She was dressed in a unflattering light blue robe, strawberry blonde hair pulled on top of her head in a high ponytail, flipping through television channels, eyes threaded together in concentration.

"This is bullshit, there's nothing good on TV. They don't even have Pay Per View, what kind of a hell hole doesn't have Pay Per View?" She muttered to herself, rubbing the wound on her abdomen. A couple of nights ago in the mountain, her and Ronnie were helping Kurda move his massive collection of Bath and Body Works products that had cluttered up in one of the many storage closets in the beautiful place known as Vampire Mountain. Boxes stacked high in her arms, she had tripped over an unsuspecting Seba, who was counting fibers in the carpet. To make a long story short, she ended up with a gash in her stomach that even made Arrow flinch at the sight of it. Kade winced at the memory, and threw the remote control down in frustration, settling on Swamp Market Wars: Super Redneck Edition.

"Uhm, Miss Stone?" A voice called from the door,

"No, I'm not eating anymore damn Jello! I want some REAL FOOD." Kade snapped at the nurse, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're not making you eat anymore jello," the nurse answered with a roll of her eyes and walking over to check the various machines and monitors that beeped at her bedside. "You have visitors- they all claim to be your family, but I'm not so sure."

"I gave you ten dollars! We're coming in!" A voice snapped from the hallway that Kade instantly recognized as Ronnie.

"You can't bribe medical professionals, Ron. Remember what happened when you tried to bribe that cop with eight dollars?" Darren.

"Charna's guts, Veronica. Did your parents not teach you anything? If it was not for me, you would have been sentenced for life by now." Larten.

"Don't worry, if you were arrested we could just ask the Siri on my new Iphone 4S to break you out." Paris.

"Isn't there a food court here? Why aren't we there?" Mika.

"I hope we didn't come all the way here just to be able to not see her! I brought my whole Sally Hansen, do it your self, acrylic nail set and battery powered nail file! And let me tell you, carrying it around doesn't sound as glamorous as you may think." Kurda.

"I want to... give her... the card that... I made." Harkat.

"I hope she's okay, I was really worried- I mean, yeah! Food court!" Arrow.

"These florescent lights are an abomination- I can barely see anything!" Seba.

With a grin on her face, Kade nodded,

"Yeah, they're my family." With a growl and a mutter of something that sounded like 'lunatics, I hate my job' the nurse opened the door and she exited, and the whole vampire clan invaded her small hospital room.

"Hey bitch!" The almost white haired vampire, also known as her bestfriend, grinned.

"I still do not understand, why they must insult eachother!" Seba cried, falling into one of the small chairs in the room out of purse exhaustion. Before she could pick him out of the group, Arrow was at her side, resting a large hand ontop of hers.

"How are you feeling? Did it hurt when they poked you with that huge needle- I bet they're not feeding you anything good in here. Don't worry, I brought the emergency bacon." he smiled, whispering the last part to her. She could barely hear him through the sound of her heartbeat in her ears.

"I... made you this..." Harkat grinned, hopping slightly and struggling a bit to get onto the foot of the hospital bed. With a little help from Darren, the little person crawled up to Kade and handed her a card made of macaroni with 'Get Better Soon', written in rough blocky letters.

"Oh my GODS!" Kurda squealed, making the monitors on Kade's beep frantically.

"See! I told you! He's dangerous to the health of any sane creature!" Mika growled, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"HAVE THEY NOT GIVEN YOU A MIRROR? You look so dried out- and your nails!" With a dainty hand on his chest, the flamboyant vampire took Kade's hand in his own, "don't worry. I brought the Sally Hansen nail kit- we can get through this together."

"I don't understand why they even have hospitals, back in my day, we just washed you off with water and put some spit on it." Paris said, looking up from one of the various medical charts posted up on the walls of the cold hospital room.

"And then you would go and take a T-Rex to work." Darren snarked, placing a stuffed horse that they had gotten Kade on her bedside table, the other hand where it normally was, intertwined with Ronnie's black sparkly nailed one.

"They give you anything good?" Ronnie asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Just some Xanax and painkillers to help me relax." Kade answered with a wink.

"Oh, fuck yes."

"SENTENCED FOR LIFE!" Larten cried out, wagging a finger at Ronnie who just flipped him off and waved him away.

"Well, I hope they get you out of here soon. Want me to smuggle you anything from the food court?" Mika asked, lightly punching Kade on the shoulder.

"Everything. Some bits and bites, bacon, steak, ribs, a hamburger. Anything that's not this orange jello." Kade answered seriously.

"ORANGE JELLO? Orange is my favorite!" Ronnie exclaimed clapping like a small school girl and grabbing it off of her bestfriend's tray and beginning to eat it, "It's like Mr. C jello." She snickered, earning a glare from her mentor.

With a smirk, Mika followed by Harkat, and a confused Seba exited to the food court.

"You know, you guys don't have to stay here. Coming to see me was enough." Kade spoke out, waving her free hand around the gloomy hospital room- the other was being gripped by Kurda who was mumbling something about her nail beds.

"Well, Arrow and I are staying with you for a while- this was just a field trip for the rest of the gang. I don't trust everyone in this hospital, I don't want to injure someone more than they already are." Ronnie answered from her orange jello, she had found her way onto Kade's hospital bed, laying on her side.

"We are glad that you are okay, Kade. We will see you soon." Larten answered, patting Kade on the shoulder and grabbing Paris who was about to go through Kade's medical files and document them on his i-Pad. Darren went over to Ronnie's side and gave her a kiss,

"Alright, I'm just going to take Kurda and we'll pick you up whenever you call me."

"K, Darebear." Ronnie answered with a small smile. After fifteen minutes of trying to detach him, Darren grabbed Kurda and exited the hotel room.

The rest of the day was filled with mindless chatter from Ronnie about everything from her new nail polish, the highlights in her hair, what Darren got her for dinner last night, how the mountain was horribly lonely without her, even though it had been less than a day, down to her new yoga mats. Her chatter finally started to come to an end, and the last thing Kade heard was something along the lines of, 'Holy tits, hospitals give me the creeps.'. And then the ever so energetic Veronica Dexter was fast asleep. Kade smiled, looking down at her best friend, and started braiding a piece of her long blonde hair out of boredom.

As if on cue, Arrow strode through the door, holding a small cupcake in his hand.

"Hey," he started, with a shy smile. Kade's was now conscious of her heart beating in her chest. Whenever he was around, he turned from this big, badass, hot warrior to someone that she just wanted to hug and kiss all day- and she loved that they did that to each other.

"Hi," Kade answered back casually. Arrow looked at Ronnie and pointed a finger at her,

"Is she asleep?" He earned a reassuring snore from the small blonde vampire.

"I think that she is." Kade answered with a smirk, detangling her fingers from her hair.

"Uhm, well I'm glad that you're feeling okay."

"I'm feeling better than okay, now." Kade answered back with a illuminating smile.

"I'm glad, I hate seeing you hurt."

"I'm not hurt, this is nothing!" Kade said, placing a hand on her wound.

"Well," Arrow said, leaning into her slowly. She could smell his rugged scent, and could taste his sweet breath on hers. "I guess I could kiss you and help make it better." he then leaned in, and Kade's heart monitors went wild.


End file.
